D Grayman: Yuji and the Beanstalk
by catchan2006
Summary: Yuji lives in an orphange on the other side of town. A chance encounter with the princess leaves his life shattered...until a Noah "buys" the orphanage's cow... OCOC Features Black Parade characters! WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

D. Gray-man:

Christmas Special

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC BESIDES CATE! This was a silly idea that I came up with; tell a traditional panto story with Black Parade characters! The story is Jack and the Beanstalk! Note, this is MY VERSION. NOT THE OFFICAL VERSION. I HAD TO CHANGE SOME OF IT BECAUSE ONE: IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE A PANTO (and they aren't very accurate if you've seen one) AND TWO: I HAVE TO INCLUDE OTHER CHARACTERS! Enjoy!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

"Yuji, can you do me a favour?"

A Japanese boy with short spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes stopped chopping wood and turned around to see the older Chinese man (who succeeded in scary EVERYONE). The boy wore a light blue shirt, black jeans, fingerless gloves and boots. He replied "What is it?"

Komui said "Well...can you pop into town for me and buy me some machine parts?"

A chill went down Yuji's spin and he just had to ask "You're not going to build another robot, are you?"

Komui comically looked hurt and said "Of course not! How rude! I want to look after my sister and the other orphans here!"

"Nii-san!"

A cute girl with dark green pigtails leaned out of the door and shouted "I'm going to town to buy some food supplies!"

Yuji shouted "I'll go with you! Komui wants me to buy some stuff anyway!"

Komui shot him a dark look.

"I'm not going to hit on Linalee."

"You'd better not..."

X X X X

Somehow, the two person team became bigger once they reached town; a boy with black spiky hair and black pearl eyes, a little boy with blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, a girl with dirty blonde and black bangs and a much younger girl with brown hair and blue eyes had seen them coming into town and called out to them.

"Yuji! Linalee!"

The first boy wore a white t-shirt with a symbol of a white diamond, black jeans with two belts around both legs and black shoes. The second boy wore a black t-shirt, a yin yang necklace was around his neck, black trousers, black shoes and a white robe. The first girl wore a frilled shirt, a shirt and a hair tie was around her neck. The last member wore a dress that was too big for her, as she was too small.

"Hello Jin, Kaze, Emma and Reirei. What are you doing here?" asked Linalee.

Emma replied "We just wanted to explore town today. We're heading back no-"

"What's the rush?" Jin butted in, "L-let's hang out longer!"

It was no secret that Jin Mirouko had a crush on Linalee. Kaze broke this silence by saying "Um...what are we getting?"

Linalee replied "Um...food...Allen-kun has a monster stomach." She smiled and led the group off. Yuji stopped and said "I should go get Komui's machinary parts."

"If it's another robot..." Emma growled.

Reirei clapped her hands and said "Yay! Boom Boom!"

"No, not "yay!", Reirei." Emma corrected.

"He says it's not." Yuji replied "But let's tell everyone when we get back to be on the safe side."

"Okay." Linalee suggested "Meet us when you've got them; we'll be at the market."

"Yeah, sure."

He walked down the road to the right and passed through the crowd. He managed to reach the small hardware and came in with the bell ringing behind him.

"Hey, Mr..?"

There were other voices.

"Miss Cate, you've got to stop hanging out here."

"But I just wanted to see Haru..."

_She knows Haru?_

"BUT you can't be seen in a place like this."

"...okay...tell Haru I stopped by..."

"I will. Good bye."

Yuji peered around the corner and saw the elderly man, Haru's adopted grandfather, talking to a tall girl wearing a robe so he couldn't see her face but she seemed to be a bit sad. She turned around walked towards the door when she bumped into Yuji.

"O-oh! Sorry!" Yuji asked "You okay?"

The girl didn't look up. Instead, she ran past him without saying another thing.

_Hmph. What's her problem?_

"Oh, Yuji. What can I do for you today?" asked Mr. The children at the orphanage had always called him that as a sign of respect and when one of the orphans, a girl named Haru, had been taken in by Mr's daughter, the town florist, they had asked to find out his name. Haru came back and had said "His name really is Mr! Weird, much?"

Yuji handed him a list from the messenger bag over his shoulder and said "We think Komui's going to build another robot."

"Not another one!"

Mr laughed as he brought out a brown paper bag and began to fill it with the required items. He then said "Luckily, I think these might fit in that messenger bag of yours this time."

"That's good...why does he always send me?" asked Yuji.

"Well, you are one of the oldest orphans there."

"I know that. But...it's annoying. I mean, I've never been further than this village!" Yuji pouted "I want adventure! But it never happens because of my "responsibility". Like today, I was thinking about climbing over the castle wall and sneaking into the Royal Gardens but I got stuck doing this instead-"

Mr dropped a light bulb and asked "W-what??"

Yuji felt confused by this point and explained "One of the girls wants a rose from the garden so I said I'd go and might as well see the princess while I was there-"

"YUJI." Mr put the bag on the counter and cleared up the mess, "You will be arrested for trespassing and theft if you enter the Royal Gardens. You may even be hung! Do you want that?"

Yuji shook his head.

"Good boy. That will be five quid." Mr put in the last of the items Komui requested on his list and held out his hand like a dog, wanting payment.

Yuji dug into the bag and brought out a five quid note. He then put the bag into his bag and left, calling out "Thanks!"

"Thank you, come again!"

X X X X

Yuji had past the fountain when he saw some tough guys surrounding the girl from earlier. She had a brown paper bag in her hands and she seemed to be threatened as she held it tightly.

"What do you say when you bump into some one?" demanded the tallest and most stupid-looking one.

"I-I already said sorry!" the girl held her ground.

"Yeah, and?" demanded the next one, shorter and chubbier than the other one.

"I do not know!" she replied.

_This ain't good._

The third one, the shortest, said "Oh, we think you know..."

The tallest put his arm on the wall behind her, above her head. He then said "We got a glimpse of your face...you're rather cute..."

He brushed his hand past the cloak to reveal her leg. The girl turned red in anger and slapped him; "I AM NOT A PLAY-THING!" she shouted.

She tried to push past when the tallest grabbed her arm, making her drop her bag, and pulled her back towards an alley. "Oh no." he said "You've got to pay, you whelp!"

"N-no way! N-hmm!"

He covered her mouth and began to drag her away. The other two were laughing.

"Oi!"

"What?"

Yuji had jumped and kicked the one holding onto the girl in the face, sending him flying onto the cobbled streets. The girl had kept standing and started shaking. Yuji said "She doesn't want to go with you. So why don't you just go bugger off?"

"W-why you..!" the second one drew a knife from his coat and charged. Yuji brought out a knife and it clashed against the other, but Yuji was forced back a bit.

"Ah!"

"Hah! That knife is useless!"

"Oh really...now?" Yuji smiled. He pushed forward suddenly and elbowed this guy, "Never mess with a descendant of Swordsmen!"

The third guy lunged towards him with a knife too. Yuji turned around and his foot landed square in his face. The people had stopped, stared and some even started clapping. As a joke, Yuji started to bow when there were whistles blowing.

"Crap! Cops!" Yuji grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her with him as they escaped.

X X X X

The two stopped only when they reached the hill on the other side of town. No one went there (only couples at night time) so they were safe...as long as no one ratted them out. Yuji put his hands on his knees and panted.

"L-lost...'em..." he said, "Y-you o-okay?"

The girl had folded her arms and said "I co-could have handled them...m-myself..."

Something in Yuji has snapped and he shouted "Oi! You were going to have some pretty foul things down to you if I hadn't stepped in!"

The girl shouted "I NEVER ASKED FOR HELP!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, "PRINCESS"!"

"W-WHAT?!"

Yuji stared and suddenly burst into laughter. He fell onto his backside and held his side. The girl started at him with confusion. When he stopped, Yuji motioned to the grass next to him.

"Come on. I won't touch you."

The girl sat down and the hood had inched back a little so he could see her face. She was _rather _cute, he had to admit. Her hair was fair and her eyes were blue framed by rectangle shaped glasses. She wore a black dress that parted at her knees and a pair of black and green sandals.

"What?" asked the girl.

Yuji blushed and turned away. "S-sorry!" he replied "I've never seen a girl like you before."

It was her turn to blush now and she asked "R-really?"

"I know everyone cause I've been raised here since I was little..." Yuji looked back, "But not once have I seen you."

"...I came here recently too." the girl replied.

"Ah, okay. That makes sense." Yuji said.

There was silence.

"My name's Yuji, what's yours?"

"...my name is Cate."

"Cate...that's a strange name."

"So's Yuji."

"Point taken!" Yuji laughed again. He then said "Crap! I've got to go meet my friends! I'm so late!"

He stood up and began to head down the hill. Cate watched him and shouted "W-Wait! Yuji!"

"Yeah?" Yuji stopped and jogged on the spot.

"Um...can we meet up tomorrow?" asked Cate.

Yuji stared and smiled; "Sure, why not! Meet you here at noon?"

"Y-yeah!" Cate smiled, Yuji could see it at his distance.

"S-see you tomorrow then, Cate!"

"Bye!"

Cate waved.

X X X X

As the sun set, Cate hopped over the castle wall and into the ground.

"Cate! You're back!"

The girl turned to see a girl wearing an oversized white blouse, black tights and high boots. Her long curly blonde hair blew in the wind and her black eyes seemed angry.

"I'm sorry Piero." Cate twirled around on the spot, her cloak falling off, "But it was so much fun! I can't understand why you say it's dangerous!"

Piero put her pipe in her mouth and replied "You're a princess and people will want your father's fortune!"  
"Correction; my STEP-father's fortune." Cate pouted "Piero, you should come out with me!"

"I would but I am stuck covering for you." Piero pouted, "You couldn't find Haru, could you?"

"Nope."

"She came here to visit you, you know."

"Oh...nuts..."

Piero lifted an eyebrow and said "Your face is flushed. What happened..?"

Cate held her hands to her cheeks and raced over to the pond and saw that it was true. Piero asked "What happened?"

Cate laughed nervously; "L-let's go inside now!"

"Don't ignore me! OI!"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Yuji has befriended Cate, who is actually the princess (flame me and you are rather sad)! Note, the orphange is far from the village so that's why Yuji doesn't know who the princess is. And the story will begin soon. Don't get so angsty!**_


	2. Chapter 2

D. Gray-man:

Yuji and the Beanstalk

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND SOME MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Everyday since their meeting, Yuji would meet up with Cate and the two would sit under the tree talking. Never once had Yuji seen Cate without her cloak so on this particular day, he asked "Why don't you take off your cloak?"

Cate replied "I-I get cold easily..."

"Oh. Okay." Yuji smiled, "How about we go into the village today?"

Cate stammered "I-I don't know...w-what ab-about those guys from before?"

Yuji flexed a muscle; "I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget if they come near us."

"..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"...o-okay..."

"Great!"

Yuji and Cate then strolled into town and into the market. It was packed with people from around town and other places. Cate nearly got lost a few times but Yuji would grab onto the back of her cloak and pull her back to him. When she very nearly got dragged down the street, Yuji decided to hold her hand for safety. Cate went beet red and looked at the floor.

_Weird girl._

"YUJI!"

A girl with long black hair and very dark blue-almost black eyes waved madly into the air at the boy. He smiled and waved back; "HARU! HELLO!"

"H-Haru?!" Cate seemed very shocked at this point. Haru approached them with her massive bag of groceries and asked "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good."

Haru then asked "How's everyone?"

"They're good." Yuji replied, "Haven't seen you in a while actually."

"That's because Mrs Tulip's been invited to organise the flowers in the castle. I have to help." Haru sighed, "It's sooo boring!"

"Eh? Really?" Yuji looked over his shoulder to the castle walls, "I always thought there would be SOME excitement..."

"There is some, according to the servants."

Yuji looked back and asked "Tell me, tell me!"

Looking around, Haru grabbed Yuji's arm and pulled him and the girl he was with out of the crowd and into an alley. Once again, she looked around and whispered "Apparently, the princess has been secretly leaving the castle."

"Really?" Yuji was interested while Cate seemed to squirm.

Haru explained "You know that the princess' mother is the king's second wife, right?" Yuji nodded, "Well, when her mother died, the king built that wall to protect his step daughter and she hasn't left the castle in years. But, there's a rumour going around that she is secretly getting out to meet someone..."

"Really?"

Haru noticed the other girl and said "Wait...have we met?"

Yuji smiled and replied "Haru, this is Cate. I believe she knows you..?"

Haru's eyes widened and she said in a "I don't believe it" tone, "CATE."

Cate waved and said "Hello..."

Suddenly, Yuji was knocked aside and Cate was dragged away from him.

"HEY!"

"I'LL GIVE HER BACK IN A MINUTE."

X X X X

"THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE?!" Haru paced up and down another alley, keeping an eye out for Yuji. She demanded "How many times have you snuck out, Princess??"

Cate shushed her and replied "Only a few..."

"Princess!"

"I'm sorry! I can't take it any more! It's so dull back there!" Cate pulled at her hair, "Plus...Yuji's really sweet! I can't say no to him!"

"Oh, God!" Haru sucked her teeth, "Oh God! This isn't right! You HAVE to stop this! If you get caught, you won't be the only one in trouble!"

Cate said "Look, I'm going to tell him at some poi-"

"Oh no, no, no!" Haru nearly shouted this "YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! It'll break his heart!"

Cate froze, eyes wide.

"If he finds out you've been lying to him, he will get really hurt and I think both of you won't be able to stand it!"

"Hurt...Yuji..." Cate looked at the ground, "I...I will stop coming out..."

Haru looked just as sad, "I know this is hard but it is for the best."

"Yeah..."  
"Let's go back..."

"Yeah..."

X X X X

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh...just girly things!"

Cate and Yuji sat under the tree (Haru returned home earlier) and stared up at the nearly dark sky. Cate looked rather sad and Yuji just had to ask "What's up? Penny for your thoughts?"

Cate looked over at him and seemed really upset. This made Yuji go rather red and he quickly replied "B-but y-y-y-you don't have to tell me! I-if you don't want to, I mean!"

"No...I will..." Cate looked away, "I just can't look at you and tell you, that's all..."

"Oh...right..."

Yuji then said "I've got something to ask you anyway."

Cate said "Y-you first then." _Maybe this will make me less nervous..._

Yuji asked "Do you want to hang out the night of the festival, I mean, tomorrow?"

Cate and Yuji made eye contact.

"It won't just be me though. I'll be with my friends. How about it?" Yuji smiled, "Please say yes!"

Cate was silent. She seemed to twitch nervously and her reply was slowly said out: "Yes...I'd...love to!"

"Great!" Yuji stood up, "Well,I've got to go. See you tomorrow!"

Cate watched him run away. Her hand was weakly up in the air and she had forced a smile on her face.

_I can't say no to him..._

Cate stood up and made her way back to the castle wall, climbed up and snuck through the gardens.

_Yuji is so special to me...I can't just say "We can't hang out anymore" to him cause it's too hard!_

She climbed up the ivy by the balcony to her room and hopped over. Once inside, she called out "Piero! Piero! I'm back!"

She removed her robe and dropped it onto the balcony floor; "Piero?"

She walked in.

"Piero? Are you here? Pier-"

Cate froze. Piero was there. She stood next to the vanity with two guards either side of her. Behind her was the rat-like Royal Advisor and sitting at the vanity was the king. He looked directly at her and ran his fingers through his white beard; "Welcome back, Cate."

"F-Father? W-what are you doing here?" Cate asked. She swallowed hard and looked at Piero, who looked scared. The king replied "Geffory," He nodded to the Royal Advisor, "Geffory said that he saw you leaving the castle this morning and came up here to check. Piero covered for you. Why did you leave?"

"I-I only went for a stroll down the gar-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME." The king smashed his fist down on the table. Piero jumped. "Don't lie to me, Cate. Or else Piero will suffer for it."

The guards placed swords at Piero's throat.

"NO! STOP IT!" Cate shouted "Piero covered for me, yes! But she was against it! She told me otherwise so let her go!"

"Then where were you?"

Cate looked at the floor.

"...with a friend..."

"A friend? Who?"

"...no one you know..."

"Was it a boy?"

Cate went red, more with anger than embarassment, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! If the princess does such indecent things then it shall insult your late mother-"

"YUJI WOULD NEVER DO THAT STUFF TO ME!" Cate stopped and covered her mouth. _Oh no!_

""Yuji"?" the king repeated "Who is "Yuji"?"

"Nothing to you!" Cate shouted "I swear, if you harm him or Piero-!"

"You will never leave this room AGAIN, understand?" The king ordered as he stood up, "The world is dangerous and you know it!"

"It's not dangerous!" Cate approached and started shouting "It's wonderful! So Mother died in a carriage accident! That doesn't stop me from wanting to go outside and enjoying the world and falling in love-"

The king grabbed her wrists and shouted "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He threw her wrists back, making to slip onto the floor. Piero backed away, shooting glances at the soldiers. The four men then left the room.

The king stopped at the door and said "Tomorrow, you **will **break things off with this "Yuji" character. Then, you will stay here and prepare for the ball to decide your husband."

The door closed behind him. There was silence.

X X X X

_**catchan: PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Cate's been found out and Yuji is still unaware! But the king knows who he is! Uh-oh...**_


	3. Chapter 3

. Gray-man:

Yuji and the Beanstall

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC EXCEPT FOR CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Yuji waited under the tree. The moon was out and the stars sparkled like diamonds. Needless to say, he was very nervous. He messed with his fingers and was smiling. Jin and Kaze and Emma and Reirei had gone to enjoy the festival while he waited for Cate.

Yuji wore a white shirt, loose black trousers and black high cut boots. His hair was still wet (Jin thought it funny to go up to him while he was bathing and say that they were late) and he did sneeze on occasion because it was rather cold out.

He would look around but he could see Cate. He joked she'd probably turn up in a big coat or something like that! After what seemed like ages, Yuji crouched down and frowned; _she isn't coming,is she?_

He heard his heart crack and rubbed the eye that leaked (wind, he thought). "Yuji?"

Yuji looked up to see Cate standing near him. He hadn't heard her coming. He then stood up and said "Y-you're late."

The cloakless Cate wore a white dress, similar to her black one as it parted at her knees but there were some differences. Her square-shaped collar was much lower and her sleeves reached her elbows and sagged down like drapes. A massive cobweb attached to her waist seemed to follow her and it hovered above her ankles. Her fair hair had small white stones attached and it was much more straight compared to the other encounters. Yuji found himself staring at her and blushed, looking away.

"S-sorry. You look really pretty t-tonight." Yuji explained. Cate replied "So do you."

He walked closer, holding his hand out. "Let's go."

Cate shook her head.

"I can't."

"Huh? Why?"

Cate reached past his face and her fingers ran through his wet hair. She said "I've had so much fun being with you...but..."

"No. No buts..." Yuji really wanted to say this but didn't. Cate seemed to be crying when she said "My father doesn't approve. I'm really sorry."

Yuji frowned, nearly crying back, "Then come in secret!"

"I have."

"Then I'll go teach him some manners! Where is he?" Yuji placed his hand on her hand, "I'll beg him to let you hang out with me! With us! The guys are really excited to meet you!"

Cate pulled back and shouted "BUT MY FATHER HAS INFLUENCE! HE'LL HAVE YOUR NECK!"

Yuji shouted back "I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

Cate gritted her teeth; "YUJI! YOU MORON!" She threw her arms around her neck and wept "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Yuji paused. He put his arms around her waist and said "Me too."

Cate pulled her head back and said "No, I think you misunderstand..."

"Hm?" Yuji looked at her innocently. Cate stood on her tip toes and...

"There you are, Princess."

Cate pulled herself back, turned around and Yuji looked up to see a rat-like man with three knights standing behind him.

"G-Geffory!" Cate demanded "What are you doing here??"

"You know him?" asked Yuji.

"Your father ordered that you cut off this relationship." Geffory ordered, a sly smile on his face, "Not to go any further. Now, back away from the princess, peasant."

"Princess?" Yuji laughed, trying not to believe, "C-Cate's not a princess, right?" He looked over for confirmation. To his horror, Cate approached Geffory and said "I'm really sorry Yuji."

Yuji's eyes widened in shock and said "N-No away. Y-you're...a princess??"

Yuji had to lean against the tree to stop him from falling onto his knees. Geffory put his hand on Cate's back and said "Now, let us return."

Yuji felt a bubble pop inside of him: _Keep your hands off her! Don't take her away! LET HER GO!_

Yuji ran towards them but the knights blocked him with their spears. His chest clashed against wood and his arm reached out.

"CATE!"

Cate did look back. Geffory stepped in front and said in a threatening voice "If you come anywhere near Her Highness again, punk, you will be hung for indecent behaviour. What would your orphanage do without you then?"

Yuji's arm seemed to flop at these words; How did he know about the orphange? Did he do research on him? He gritted his teeth and took a step back. He felt so helpless as he watched Cate being taken away.

His heart really did crack at this time.

X X X X

Yuji didn't move for a few days. He felt helpless for so many reasons:

The first was simple, he had let Cate be led and taken out of his life. He really wanted to stay friends with her. The second, the orphanage suffered as the council cut off the orphange's fund for no reason (Yuji suspected that Geffory had done this). And finally third, which really annoyed him the most, there would be a ball to find Cate's fiancee. When he had heard this, he nearly smashed a glass.

_GOD! THIS SUCKS! CATE'S GONNA BE LEAVING AND THE ORPHANAGE IS SUFFERING! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING I CAN DO!_

Linalee and Allen had set off to find quick jobs in the city and Emma asked for work with Haru. Kaze, Reirei and the younger ones were left under Jin and Yuji's care while Komui would go off to the council to reason with them.

In the end, there came the final straw; Komui turned to Yuji one day and said "We have to sell our cow."

The two were in the fields where the cow, Daisy, lived. Daisy was as old as Reirei and the children loved her so much.

"You're telling me this...why?" asked Yuji. He patted the cow's head and really didn't want to hear what was coming up next. Komui leaned against the picket fence and replied "I want you to go to the city and sell Daisy."

"I can't do that! Daisy's awesome!" Yuji leaned over and covered said cow's ears, "We can't sell her! There's got to be another way!"

"We're behind on this month's rent. We have no choice." Komui frowned, "Please. Yuji."

X X X X

On the day Yuji would set off to the city, Reirei and Kaze held onto that cow so tight and cried out various excuses for them to keep Daisy. Jin had to pull back Kaze while Salvia, an albino girl, held onto Reirei. Salvia said sadly "You have heard Komui; we don't have a choice. Please calm down."

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Reirei, "I WANT DAISY!"

Yuji tugged at the reigns on the cow and led her away.

"Be careful!" shouted Jin.

"Come back soon!" shouted Kaze, sniffing.

Once he was far away, Yuji stopped on the main road and said "Man, this sucks. Everything's gone all wrong." He looked over at Daisy, "I'm sorry girl. I'm really sorry."

"Are you mad?"

Yuji jumped, turned and found himself face to face with a strange boy staring at him. His skin was gray and a pair of gold eyes stared at him and blood red. He wore lack turtleneck skin tight shirt, blue jeans, a dark red sleeveless hood jacket, black boots, a pair of fingerless gloves. He blinked and repeated "Are you mad?" Yuji replied "I am not mad." The boy ran a finger over one of the crosses on his forehead and said "That's somewhat good." He looked at the cow and asked "You selling?" _Why am I talking to a Noah?_ Yuji replied "I'm selling her in the city. Now excuse me." "I'll buy!" the boy brought out a small light brown sack, "I'll buy her! Here! Take this!" It happened so fast that Yuji found himself cowless and with a small sack in his hands. The Noah waved back; "Name's Alexander Nightstallion! Hope to see you again some day!" _I guess all Noah aren't that bad..._ Yuji checked the sack. His eyes calmly stared at what they say; beans. They were more beans than seeds and they were purple. The corner of Yuji's mouth twitched. "No. FREAKING. _**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**_!!!!!!" X X X X _**catchan: Haha! Yuji's been swindled by Alex! But here begins the story guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

D. Gray-man:

Yuji and the Beanstalk

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

Yuji had told the others that he had been attacked from behind instead of telling them that he'd been swindled. Well, Jin figured it out and teased him endlessly about it.

"I can't believe that you got swindled!" Jin held his rib cage while Yuji examined the beans that night. Yuji growled "Oh shut up. It would have happened to you too, ya know!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Jin leaned over and examined the beans as well.

"They are well weird though. I've never seen beans like these before."

"Neither have I." Yuji replied, "Since they're crap. Let's chuck them."

"Good idea." agreed Jin. Yuji stood up, made his way to the window and threw the bag as far away as he could. Jin scratched the back of his head and said "I'm catching some sleep; gonna look for work tomorrow."

"I see..." Yuji looked to the side and said "Yeah, me too. I'll go with you tomorrow. 'night."

"Night."

X X X X

_That night, the most amazing thing happened. Those strange beans burrowed themselves into the soil and glowed a soft colour..._

X X X X

"Yuji! Yuji! Wake up! Yuji!"

"Five more minutes..."

Yuji waved his hand in the air to the response of someone shaking him. After a few more shakes, Yuji sat up, rubbed his eyes and asked "What is it?"

Jin seemed to be pale like a ghost and said "You won't believe it even if I told you." With a shaky hand, he pointed out the window. With sleepy steps, he made his way to the window and peered out.

At first, he thought he was going mad.

Sprouting out of the ground was a large stalk. A large green stalk tied up like meat in the butchers by vines. His eyes followed it up past the fluffy clouds, where it disappeared. His jaw dropped at the specitcal.

"No..." Yuji turned to Jin and asked "What the HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

Jin pushed back his fringe and said "It's the damn beans you brought back! I mean...that's the only explanation!"

The two boys rushed out of the room, down the steps and out into the garden. They weren't alone as the younger orphans were trying to grab the vines and climb up. Haru, who had come to visit, grabbed Reirei and said "Not a good idea guys!"

"Aww...Haru's a kill joy!" muttered someone, who flinched when Haru took a step forward. A Chinese-Vietnamese girl named Lin Bahn stared up and said "This is huge! Hmm...it's gonna be hard to knock this down..."

"What for?" asked Salvia.

"With something this big..." Lin put her hands on her hips and explained "We'd have enough food for the year!"

"I hates veggies!" Reirei stuck her tongue out. Glaer, a very odd boy, squinted at the bean stalk before turning to the others and said "You know, in some cultures, people would see this as a bad omen..."

Everyone stared at him with confusion and mild discomfort (but they were used to it). Komui came out and asked "What the hel-I mean-heck is this? Where did it come from?"

Yuji and Jin remained silent and Reirei rose her hands in the air and chanted "A miracle! A miracle!"

"A curse! A curse!" Glaer joined in, before making a disturbing noise. Only Reirei wasn't scared. Komui looked up and noted some things that Yuji didn't hear because he felt the adventerous side of a teenage boy kick him in the back.

"Komui! I want to go exploring!" Yuji rose his hand. "Please! There may be some cool stuff we can sell!"

Komui stared and said "Not a good idea, Yuji."

"WHY NOT??"

"Because it could be dangerous!"  
"I have a sword that extends and stuff! You think I'm worried?"

Komui bit his lip, then ran his fingers over his chin. People from around began to show up, point at the bean stalk and mutter amongst themselves. After five minutes, Komui grudgingly announced "Fine, you can go. But be back soon!"

X X X X

"_Master...oh master...the plan goes to fruit! That boy has the seed that will allow you to come down...oh master..!_"

X X X X

At nine o'clock that morning, someone was chanting "Taking bets! Any bets!" and people were throwing money into some old hat. Yuji stood at the bottom of the stalk, fearless...if his leg wasn't shaking. Jin and Kaze were shouting "Good luck Yuji! You can do it!" while Salvia had covered her eyes, muttering "I can't watch.".

Komui went to scare off the unwanted audience but seemed to have placed a bet as well while he was at it.

Yuji swallowed and grabbed the closest vine. The chanting seemed to disappear and the only thing Yuji heard was his heart beat. It was not one of nervousness...nor one of fear...it was one of excitement! He couldn't wait to reach the top! So began Yuji ascent to the top of the beanstalk!

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! It's shorter because there wasn't a lot I could really put! Next chapter, Yuji reaches the top! Of course, the main question is "Why didn't Komui send someone with Yuji?" Hm...**_


End file.
